As the Internet technologies are being developed, various buses have been widely applied to industry field automation to monitor an industry field in a real-time manner, where if there is a change manufacturing environment in the industry internet automation field, then a controlled device will be added to a control system, or a controlled device in the control system will be adjusted, and further the added or adjusted device will be configured with necessary parameters, the real-time of configuration process may influence directly the efficiency of manufacturing in the industry internet field.
In the prior art, data are transmitted over the existing Ethernet in the mode of Carrier Sense Multiple Access with Collision Detection (CSMA/CD), and if the network is heavily loaded (more than 40%), then the deterministic network may not meet a real-time requirement of industry control, so if the configuration parameters are transmitted in the CSMA/CD collision detection mode over the Ethernet in the prior art, then the configuration parameters will be poorly real-time, thus greatly degrading the efficiency of manufacturing in the industry internet field.
In summary, a solution to real-time transmission of configuration parameters is highly desirable in the industry internet field.